Emancypantki II/XXX
Pan Kazimierz Znowu upłynęło kilka dni. Na pensji zaczęły się wakacje; panna Malinowska wyjechała na wieś. Madzia dostawszy obiecane lekcje u osób prywatnych biegała z domu do domu, na szczęście niezbyt daleko od swego mieszkania. Przed obiadem miała zajęcie od godziny dziewiątej do drugiej; potem od godziny czwartej do piątej przychodziła do niej siostrzenica Dębickiego. Przez resztę czasu była swobodna i samotna. Prawie nikt jej nie odwiedzał. Tylko raz późnym wieczorem wpadła do niej wystraszona Mania Lewińska, ażeby dowiedzieć się, czy Solski utrzyma pana Kotowskiego na posadzie lekarza, czy może da dymisję... - Byłby to straszny cios - mówiła Mania Lewińska. - Bo gdyby pan Kotowski został na posadzie lekarza fabrycznego, pobraliby się w jesieni, lecz gdyby stracił to doskonałe miejsce, musieliby wszyscy zginąć. Mielnickiemu dłużnicy wcale nie płacą procentów, ona z powodu wakacyj nie ma żadnego zajęcia, a cały ich dom przez parę miesięcy musi żyć z pensji pana Kotowskiego. Gdyby więc ta pensja przepadła!... Rozumiesz, Madziu, co by się z nami stało!... - zakończyła z westchnieniem Mania Lewińska. Madzia pocieszała ją tłomacząc (jak niedawno pannie Żanecie), że Solski jest zbyt szlachetny, ażeby miał bez powodu rujnować ich szczęście. Do pewnego stopnia uspokoiła Manię: ale w niej samej odwiedziny te spotęgowały gorycz. "Ileż osób mogłoby mnie przeklinać - myślała Madzia - gdyby Solski naprawdę był mściwym..." Lecz on mścić się nie będzie. I ta właśnie wiara w charakter Solskiego stała się dla niej nową zgryzotą. Bo gdyby był mniej szlachetny, Madzia mniej odczuwałaby zniewagę, jaką wyrządził jej prosząc o rękę dlatego, że Helena postanowiła wyjść za Korkowicza! "Jakie to szczęście, że powiedziałam, iż kocham innego..." - myślała Madzia. Odmowa jej zapobiegła dalszym upokorzeniom, ale nie zmieniła faktu, że Solski ją lekceważył, i chcąc pokazać Helenie, że o nią nie dba, ją, Madzię, gotów był wybrać za żonę! "Patrzcie - mówił tym czynem - piękna panna Helena tak mało była mi potrzebna, że jej miejsce może zająć byle kto... jej koleżanka, panna Brzeska..." Za co on ją skrzywdził, ten człowiek taki niezwykły, mądry, taki dobry?... Czyliż nie oceniała jego przymiotów, czy zrobiła mu kiedy przykrość, czy nie uwielbiała go, choć napełniał ją przerażeniem?... I otóż stał się cud, jaki czasami dokonywa się w sercu kobiety. Solski mądry, Solski szlachetny, Solski, który spełniał wszystkie życzenia Madzi, który korzył się wobec niej, był dla niej obcym i budził tylko uczucie' podziwu pomieszanego ze strachem. Ale ten Solski, który w przekonaniu Madzi dał jej dowód lekceważenia, ten - zaczął ją interesować. Zadając ból posiał uczucie. W ciągu kilku minionych tygodni we wspomnieniach Madzi stopniowo zacierały się ogromne milczące pokoje, stary ogród napełniony zielonością i świergotem ptaków, wykłady Dębickiego, pieszczoty Ady... Wszystko zacierało się, ale na gasnącym tle tym wyraźniej rysował się dziki i brzydki magnat z gwałtownymi ruchami, z pałającymi oczyma, który jednych uszczęśliwiał, a innych deptał. Przechodząc z lekcji na lekcję Madzia z początku nakładała drogi, ażeby ominąć pałac Solskich. Lecz później, gdy zakiełkowało w niej uczucie krzywdy, naumyślnie chodziła tamtędy. Jakiś straszny i słodki żal budził się w jej sercu na widok zamkniętych drzwi i zapuszczonych rolet w oknach, jakby w tym domu kto umarł. I łzy cisnęły się jej do oczu, gdy słyszała radosny krzyk dzieci w ogrodzie. Gdyby on ją przeprosił, gdyby choć powiedział: znieważyłem panią, ażeby dokuczyć innej kobiecie... przebaczyłaby mu. Miałaby dowód, że jednak w oczach tego człowieka coś znaczy. A gdyby się teraz oświadczył?... Ach, o tym Madzia nie mogła myśleć. Odmówiłaby mu... odmówiłaby i umarła, usłyszawszy od niego odpowiedź tylko na jedno pytanie: czy teraz naprawdę mnie kochasz?..."Kochasz... kochasz?..." Madzia kilka razy powtórzyła ten wyraz i ogarnęło ją zdumienie. Dotychczas wyraz ten wywoływał w niej zdziwienie i kłopot. Wiedziała, że w podobnym wypadku trzeba coś odpowiedzieć i jakoś zachować się... Ale co i jak?... Lecz dzisiaj na myśl, że Solski mógłby jej powiedzieć: kocham... wyraz ten nabierał uroczystego znaczenia. Zdawało jej się, że słowo takie w jego ustach stałoby się wielkim wypadkiem w naturze, spadłoby na nią jak śmierć. Przy tej błyskawicy - zbladłyby wszystkie jej zamiary, trwogi, ukochania. Ziemia i niebo odleciałyby gdzieś w nieskończoność popchnięte przez tego człowieka: Ale ona tego nie usłyszy. Solski nigdy jej tego nie powie, jak nie powiedział dotychczas; łatwiej mu było zaproponować małżeństwo - dla upokorzenia Heleny!... Pewnego dnia wracając z lekcyj na obiad Niecałą ulicą Madzia zobaczyła o kilka kroków przed sobą młodego człowieka ze zwieszoną głową, w cylindrze nasuniętym na oczy. Młody człowiek szedł kiwając się w sposób, który oznaczał lekceważenie świata, i od czasu do czasu cieniutką laseczką uderzał się po jasnych spodniach, co mogło wyrażać podniecenie nerwowe. Zanim Madzia zdążyła sformułować, że melancholijnie rozkołysanym młodzieńcem jest pan Kazimierz Norski, już on pomimo głębokiego zamyślenia spostrzegł ją i przywitał. Madzia podała mu rękę, co skłoniło pana Kazimierza, że ofiarował się przeprowadzić ją przez ogród. Madzia nie lubiła męskiego towarzystwa na ulicy i umiała pozbywać się niepotrzebnych towarzyszów. Ale propozycję pana Kazimierza przyjęła. Zawsze był w jej oczach synem ubóstwianej przełożonej, niepoznanym geniuszem... Zajmował w jej marzeniach wyodrębnione stanowisko, prawie jak Solski. Tylko że w Solskim Madzia czuła potężnego władcę, któremu niepodobna oprzeć się, zaś w Norskim - pięknego demona, który swoim zuchwalstwem zasiał w niej niepokój, a teorią ateistyczną rozbił duszę. Gdy Madzia i towarzyszący jej demon w jasnopopielatych spodniach wszedłszy do Saskiego Ogrodu skręcili w boczną aleję, pan Kazimierz nagle zawołał wciąż machając laseczką: - Więc pani odrzuciła Solskiego!... A ponieważ Madzia milczała zmieszana, mówił dalej: - Nie śmiem odgadywać pobudek tej szlachetnej stanowczości, ale... muszę powinszować... Bo pomijam drobiazgi, które dla każdej kobiety robiłyby pana Stefana nieznośnym mężem, ale... proszę pani, Solski to wariat... Całe życie schodzi mu na awanturach, ponieważ gwałtem chce pozować na wyższość... - To rozumny i szlachetny człowiek! - przerwała Madzia. - Zasypywał pani oczy filantropią, ale kiedy od pani dostał odkosza, ze złości zabił ulubionego psa... Wreszcie, w jego rodzinie od dawna panuje obłęd... O śmierci ojca kursują niejasne wspomnienia... Panna Ada, kobieta skądinąd niepospolita, ma skłonność do melancholii... Jakiś stryj zastrzelił się... - Chociaż - dodał po chwili z westchnieniem pan Kazimierz na to, ażeby palnąć sobie w łeb, nie potrzeba wariata. Madzia ukradkiem spojrzała na niego i spostrzegła, że zapuścił niewielką, jasnoblond brodę, której niedbałe utrzymywanie znamionowało cichą rozpacz. Chcąc mu dać do zrozumienia, że znane jej są przynajmniej niektóre źródła jego samobójczych aspiracyj, szepnęła: - Widziałam się z Helenką... - Ach, tak?... - zawołał obrzucając ją spojrzeniem pełnym goryczy i rezygnacji. - Więc już wie pani wszystko!... - Podobno poróżnił się pan z nią o to, że wychodzi za Korkowicza?... - Cha! cha! cha!... - sucho zaśmiał się pan Kazimierz. - Czy dlatego, że Korkowicz jest tylko piwowarczykiem?... Ależ, panno Magdaleno - mówił wzburzony - niechby wyszła za furmana piwowarskiego... niechby została kochanką stróża, byle - z miłości, byłbym dla niej najlepszym bratem... Broniłbym jej honoru wobec głupców... Madzia spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Upewniam panią - prawił pan Kazimierz - że nie byłoby to nawet ofiarą z mojej strony. Bo moją siostrę potępiałyby tylko osobniki o ciasnych głowach... Ale każdy szlachetny i inteligentny człowiek uchyliłby przed nią czoła rozumiejąc, że ta kobieta walczy z zaśniedziałymi przesądami, że... ma serce... Ale mojej siostry nikt, niestety! nie posądzi o posiadanie serca... - Więc dlaczegóż wychodziłaby za Korkowicza? - wtrąciła Madzia. - Bo Solski był niepewny jak każdy półwariat, a nade wszystko - bo chciała mnie zmiażdżyć... Jej było wiadomo, że moja przyszłość i stosunki opierają się na jej małżeństwie z Solskim. Dobra siostra, tak obojętna dla miłości, jak ona, wybrałaby Solskiego, ażeby poprzeć moje zamiary... Trochę gorsza siostra przynajmniej nie zrobiłaby skandalu w tych czasach, kiedy miałem dostać świetną posadę... Ale ta... moja siostra, właśnie dlatego dziś przyjęła Korkowicza, ażeby raz na zawsze pogrzebać moje plany. - Ona z przyczyny pana zerwała z panem Solskim... Pan Kazimierz nieco zarumienił się. - Słyszałem tę bajkę - odparł z lekceważeniem - ale nie ja jej uwierzę... Zrobiła niegodziwość, a teraz chce pozować na ofiarę... Paradna!... Alboż nie pamiętam, że ona zazdrościła mi nawet pieszczot matki... Czy to raz dostrzegałem w błysku jej oka... w ruchach... nienawiść dla mnie... - Ach, panie Kazimierzu... Pan Kazimierz umilkł, lecz wściekle machał laseczką. - Proszę pani... - zaczął po chwili. - Parę tygodni temu pewien bankier, mój znajomy, gotów był dać mi posadę korespondenta z pensją dwa tysiące rubli rocznie na początek. W tych dniach zaś, kiedy zażądałem posady... dał mi, ale z pensją sześciuset rubli. A jakie robił miny!... Na chwilę stanął w alei, odrzucił głowę w tył, lecz znowu pochylił ją i idąc mówił jakby do siebie: - Czy warto żyć na świecie, w którym znaczy tylko przypadek albo szachrajstwo?... Gdzie moje ideały... moje cele?... Biedna matka!... Ach, czuję, że mi coś po niej zostało w spadku: pożądanie, aby już rozsypać się w proch - jak mówi Leopardi. Ostatni nędzarz, jeżeli ma siostrę, to - ją ma... Nie pomoże mu, ale przynajmniej rozmawia, pocieszy go, popieści... A ja co?... Mam siostrę, którą muszę pogardzać... - Najniższe uszanowanie!... - odezwał się w tej chwili głos donośny i słodki. To pan Zgierski przebiegł około nich uśmiechnięty, okrągły, z kapeluszem w ręku. Pan Kazimierz ponuro obejrzał się za nim. - Jestem pewien - rzekł - że śledzi nas ten jegomość... - W jakim celu? - odparła Madzia wzruszając ramionami. - On lubi wszystko wiedzieć, bo to przynosi procent. - Ha, niech wie... Wyszli z ogrodu. Pan Kazimierz jeszcze wylewał z siebie fontannę pesymizmu, wreszcie stanąwszy przed domem Madzi pożegnał ją. - Czy mogę odwiedzić panią czasem?... - zapytał. - Proszę... - odpowiedziała Madzia. - W godzinach?... - Od szóstej bywam wolna. Przeciągle uścisnął jej rękę i spojrzał, jakby chcąc powiedzieć: "Ty jedna zostałaś mi na świecie..." Przynajmniej w taki sposób zrozumiała to Madzia. Nim zaś weszła na trzecie piętro, już w jej głowie sformułowało się to, co uważała za święty obowiązek. Ona nie dopuści, ażeby pan Kazimierz wpadł w rozpacz. Ona wydźwignie go z otchłani zwątpienia. Ona zachęci go do pracy, wynajdzie słowa pociechy, rozdmucha gasnące iskry wielkich celów... Obowiązki są trudne, ale ona znajdzie siły. Bo czuje, że w jej piersi ocknął się duch zmarłej pani Latter, która niekiedy nazywała ją drugą córką. Naturalnie, że Madzia musi przyjmować wizyty pana Kazimierza, bo gdzież dowie się o jego troskach; gdzie pocieszy go, podźwignie i zachęci?... A ludzie niech mówią, co chcą. Czyliż nie jest kobietą samodzielną? Czyliż każdy człowiek szlachetny nie schyli przed nią głowy za to, że została siostrą, prawie matką człowieka genialnego, prześladowanego przez los i ludzi?... Bóg będzie świadkiem, że jej uczucia są braterskie, tym śmielej może je objawiać. Tylko że według filozofii pana Kazimierza Bóg... Ale co tam! Dwaj ludzie uwierzą jej: Dębicki i ojciec. O nich jej tylko chodziło. Zgierski widział ich?... Tym lepiej. Narobi plotek, a w takim razie ofiara Madzi będzie zupełniejsza. Tym goręcej błogosławiłaby ją dusza zmarłej matki, dusza pani Latter, gdyby na nieszczęście - już nie rozsypała się na atomy żelaza, fosforu i jeszcze jakieś. A może plotka dojdzie i do Solskich?... Otóż to będzie najlepsze. Niechże pan Solski myśli, że ona kocha się w Norskim, skoro miał odwagę prosić ją a rękę na przekór Helenie, która go odrzuciła... Madzia przy stole mało jadła, nie rozmawiała z towarzyszami, nawet nie dokończyła obiadu. Gdy wyszła do swego pokoju, stołownicy pani Burakowskiej jednomyślnie odezwali się, że pannę Brzeską musiało znowu spotkać coś ważnego, gdyż wydawała się rozgorączkowaną. Istotnie była podniecona. W jej duszy zapłonął nowy a piękny cel: zastąpić matkę i siostrę opuszczonemu człowiekowi - zbudzić geniusz do lotów... Madzia nawet przypomniała sobie kilka romansów i kilka poezyj, których treścią było to, że kobieta może albo natchnąć, albo zamordować geniusza. Jeszcze nigdy stanowisko kobiety nie wydawało się Madzi tak wysokim i nigdy tak dumną nie była z siebie jak w tej chwili. Co tam stowarzyszenie kobiet, pensja w Iksinowie albo szkoła przy cukrowni!... Geniusza uratować dla ludzkości to cel!... A jak rzadko podobne zagadnienie nastręcza się kobietom! Kiedy po południu skończywszy lekcję z siostrzenicą Dębickiego układała plan, w jaki sposób najpierwej - pocieszyć, po wtóre - podźwignąć, a po trzecie - natchnąć pana Kazimierza, przyniesiono jej list z poczty. Na kopercie poznała rękę ojca. Stary doktór rozpisał się obszernie, co nie było w jego zwyczaju. Donosił Madzi, że o oświadczynach Solskiego i jej odmowie już wiedział od Miętlewicza i podsędków, że jej zerwanie z Solskimi wywołało w Iksinowie najdziwaczniejsze plotki, że wreszcie matka skutkiem tego jest bardzo na Madzię rozżalona. "Ale to nic - pisał ojciec - plotki mnie nie obchodzą, gdyż znam ciebie, a matka, a raczej jej zawiedziona ambicja, uspokoi się za parę miesięcy." "Jak mama chce!..." - szepnęła Madzia czując, że chyba nigdy nie dojdzie do tej serdeczności z matką, jaka łączyła ją z ojcem. "Pytasz - mówił doktór w liście - jak uważam odrzucenie przez ciebie świetnej partii? Moja droga, najważniejszymi rzeczami, które łączą lub dzielą ludzi, są: wiara, wspólne lub różne sympatie i cele. A ponieważ te różnice moralne towarzyszą zazwyczaj różnicom majątkowym i stanowiskowym, więc - nigdy nie radziłbym kojarzyć się w małżeństwa ludziom, których stanowiska czy majątki zanadto oddzielają od siebie..." "Nie wiedziałam, że papuś tak wierzy w różnice klasowe!..." - pomyślała Madzia. "Ty widać nie jesteś stworzona na wielką damę..." "Na wielką damę - tak, ale na żonę pana Stefana, dlaczego by nie?..." - rzekła do siebie Madzia. "Czułaś się nieszczęśliwą w pałacu, więc - nie godzisz się z bogatym otoczeniem; upakarzaly cię babka, ciotka i cała rodzina państwa Solskich, więc - muszą istnieć między wami ogromne różnice moralne. Wreszcie bałaś się pana Solskiego, co może być objawem wstrętu..." "To nie był wstręt!..." - szepnęła prawie ze łzami Madzia. "W rezultacie stało się najlepiej, jak się stało. Człowiek musi mieć troski i pracę, jak chleb i wodę, marnieje zaś wśród ciągłych rozrywek, jak zmarniałby karmiąc się wyłącznie cukierkami. A że masz zdrową duszę, więc instynkt odepchnął cię od tych pokus i stało się dobrze..." Madzia odłożyła na chwilę list; uczuła żal do ojca za to, że pochwalał jej zerwanie z Solskim. Zdawało jej się, że tym razem ma większą słuszność matka, która oburzyła się na nią. Dalej pisał ojciec o bracie: "Wyobraź sobie, że Zdzisław robi majątek i na wielki mój wstyd przysłał nam dwa tysiące rubli; pięćset rubli odłożyliśmy dla ciebie, którą to sumę możesz wziąć w każdej chwili. Szkoda mi tylko, że biegając po tych swoich fabrykach (a kieruje aż trzema!) chłopak naraża się. Miał nawet zapalenie płuc, które, dzięki Bogu, przeszło. W każdym razie radziłem mu wyjechać na parumiesięczny odpoczynek w góry, bo z następstwami zapalenia płuc żartować nie można. Pisał mi też Zdzisław, że rad by mieć ciebie w swoim domu, któremu na gwałt potrzeba gospodyni, bo i wydatki dziś większe, i on sam marnuje się bez kobiecej opieki. Gdybyś tam pojechała, zrobiłabyś Zdzisławowi i nam wielką łaskę. On za parę lat zebrawszy mająteczek chce wrócić do kraju i tu założyć fabrykę farb. Byłabyś wtedy panią u siebie i mogłabyś uczyć dzieci własnych, nie cudzych robotników..." W końcu donosił doktor, że panna Cecylia otrzymała list od panny Solskiej i że w tych czasach wyjeżdża do Jazłowca. Wiadomość o chorobie brata wstrząsnęła Madzią, a propozycja ojca otworzyła przed nią nowe horyzonty. Więc ona ma tam opiekować się i to kimś bliskim i potrzebującym troskliwej ręki... Więc ona może mieć swoją szkołę, naprawdę swoją... Może uczyć dzieci i czuwać nad bytem ich rodziców... Ileż dobrego jeszcze uczyni w życiu!... Chciała natychmiast pisać do ojca i do- Zdzisława, że zgadza się na ich projekt. Zbliżyła się do stolika, zaczęła szukać papieru, lecz - przyszło jej na myśl, że pośpiech jest zbyteczny. Musi przecież do końca wakacyj zostać w Warszawie, ponieważ ma terminowe lekcje; nie może też zrywać umowy z panną Malinowską bez uprzedzenia jej... "Napiszę do Zdzisława jutro... za parę dni... a jednocześnie do panny Malinowskiej, że już nie będę u niej damą klasową. To taka zacna kobieta, tak poczciwie ze mną postępuje..." - mówiła sobie Madzia. Zaś przez ten czas, jaki jeszcze przepędzi w Warszawie, będzie mogła pocieszyć, podźwignąć i natchnąć swego drugiego brata - pana Kazimierza. "Tak, muszę mu dodać otuchy!..." - myślała Madzia czując, że w tej chwili geniusz pana Norskiego nieco blednie w jej oczach. Zdzisław nie jest geniuszem, a mimo to przysyła rodzicom pieniądze i myśli założyć własną fabrykę jak Solski... Tymczasem pan Kazimierz okropne stacza ze sobą walki, ażeby - wstąpić do bankierskiego kantoru! Blado, bardzo blado wyglądał w jej oczach pan Kazimierz. Madzia aż oburzyła się na siebie, że porównywa geniusza ze zwykłym człowiekiem, jakim jest jej brat. I tym silniej odezwało się w niej poczucie obowiązku dla pana Kazimierza, któremu w południe miała zastąpić siostrę i matkę, a już nad wieczorem myśli zostawić go własnym losom. Przez kilka następnych dni Madzia nie odpisała bratu ani ojcu i nie widziała pana Kazimierza. Uwaga jej była zaprzątnięta lekcjami, które stopniowo rozrastały się z jednogodzinnych na półtoragodzinne, choć wynagrodzenie pozostało takie same. Ale musiała spieszyć się. Jej pupilki miały egzamina po wakacjach, a rodzice ich i opiekunowie z najsłodszymi minami przypominali Madzi, że czas ucieka i że panienki najwięcej korzystają z tych przedmiotów, które Madzia sama odrabia z nimi podczas lekcyj. Raz około siódmej wieczór, kiedy Madzia wróciwszy do domu zmęczona siedziała z głową opartą o poręcz kanapy, patrząc w sufit i przysłuchując się warczeniu maszyny do szycia, wszedł pan Kazimierz. Podał jej z uśmiechem prześliczną różę i pocałowawszy w rękę rzekł: - Na podziękowanie... - Za co? Niech pan siada - odparła Madzia rumieniąc się, że jej pokoik był tak ciasny i żaden sprzęcik nie należał do niej. - Za co? - powtórzył pan Kazimierz. - Oto już jestem u mego bankiera... dzięki pani. - Aaa... bardzo ładnie pan zrobił! Pan Kazimierz wstrząsnął głową. - Jest to tak ładny czyn, że nim spotkaliśmy się z panią około Saskiego Ogrodu, namyślałem się: co lepiej?... Zostać korespondentem bankierskim czy - strzelić sobie w łeb. Miałem nawet przygotowany rewolwer... Madzi przemknęło wspomnienie pana Krukowskiego, który zapowiedział, że na jej ślubie zastrzeli się z rewolweru. Koniecznie z rewolweru... - Widzi pan - odezwała się - że do wszystkiego można przywyknąć. - Nawet do tytułu kantorowicza, ale pod warunkiem... - Że?... - Że do ohydnej jaskini nazywającej się bankierskim biurem człowiek przyniesie niebo w sobie... - Pan teraz wierzy w niebo? - Uwierzyłem. Madzia była zadowolona z wizyty pana Kazimierza; ale pod tłem radości nurtował w niej niepokój. Czy to była bezświadoma troska o brata, który o setki mil pędził życie samotne? Czy może po jasnych ścianach pokoiku przesunął się cień Solskiego?... Pan Kazimierz tymczasem mówił: - W tych dniach przekonałem się, że niebo moglibyśmy mieć na ziemi. Wczoraj pokazano mi naszą kasę główną... Słyszy pani?... tuż mówię: naszą kasę! Widywałem w życiu pieniądze, ale pierwszy raz zobaczyłem milion... Ile tam woreczków złota... o, tej wielkości, ile worków srebra... o, takich... A jakie stosy banknotów!... Te paczki rublówek, dziesięciorublówek, sturublówek, ułożone jedne na drugich, robią dziwne wrażenie: obojętnieją. Patrząc na to mnóstwo trzeba prawie powiedzieć sobie: oto są pieniądze, cel zabiegów, źródło szczęścia, nici, które spajają ludzi między sobą... Odurzał mnie ten widok... Madzia w tej chwili myślała o człowieku, który mógł rozporządzać mnóstwem pieniędzy, lecz którego one nie odurzały, lecz jak przywiązane zwierzęta słuchały jego rozkazów. - Kiedym wyszedł ze skarbca - ciągnął pan Kazimierz zobaczyłem przez okno na drugiej stronie ulicy biedną kobietę z dwojgiem dzieci. Kto wie, myślałem, czy ta uboga nie ma szlachetniejszych uczuć i instynktów aniżeli mój pan szef? I co to za ład świata, gdzie jeden człowiek nudzi się na szczycie ziemskiej potęgi, a inny, nie gorszy od niego, płacze nad sobą i dziećmi... Jakże łatwo można by temu zapobiec!... W jak prosty sposób mój bankier nie chorowałby z nadmiaru, a tamta biedaczka z nędzy... Potrzeba tylko jednej drobnej rzeczy... - Reformy społecznej?... - wtrąciła Madzia. - Tylko miłości... - odpowiedział pan Kazimierz. - Och!... - Tak, pani. W naturze każdy byt jest egoistycznym... Człowiek, rozpędzony do swego celu, tak dobrze rozbija bliźnich jak kula wyrzucona z działa... Ale gdyby kochał tych bliźnich, powstrzymałby się... Ach, miłość!... Gdyby miłość rządziła światem, ten wicher, który łamie gałęzie, składałby na nich pocałunki... Ten piorun, który druzgocze drzewa, ześlizgiwałby się po nich i ogrzewał zziębnięte swoją ognistą wstęgą. Gdyby miłość... ordynarna cegła nabrałaby blasków diamentu, kwiaty tuliłyby się do ludzkiej piersi, a ludzie... ludzie byliby szczęśliwi!... Szpital, więzienie, nawet... podły kantor bankierski staje się rajem, gdy ten słodki gość uwije w nim gniazdo... Madzia słuchając pana Kazimierza myślała: "Dlaczego o n nigdy tak nie mówił?... A może mówił, ale do Heleny!..." Nagle ocknęła się i cofnęła rękę, którą pan Kazimierz namiętnie całował. - Nie wolno?... - spytał. - Nie trzeba. - A gdyby człowiek umierający z pragnienia prosił panią o kroplę wody?... Madzia milczała zamyślona; pan Kazimierz znowu delikatnie ujął ją za rękę i całował. - Taka pani rozmarzona... - szeptał. - O czym tak... o czym?... - Myślałam o mamie pańskiej... Młody człowiek drgnął jak oblany zimną wodą. "Szczególny rodzaj sentymentalizmu!..." - rzekł do siebie i stracił humor. W tej chwili do pokoju wsunęła głowę pani Burakowska. - Przepraszam... czy nie przeszkadzam?... Może tu podać samowar?... A może posłać po szynkę?... - Ach, jeżeli dla mnie - odezwał się pan Kazimierz zupełnie otrzeźwiony - to dziękuję... Muszę widzieć się z kimś... Wziął kapelusz i pożegnał Madzię. Pani Burakowska znikła za drzwiami. - Ale na weselu Helenki będzie pan?... - zapytała Madzia. - Upewniam panią, że wolałbym nie doczekać wesela... żadnej z moich sióstr... - odpowiedział pan Kazimierz tonem ironii. Gdy wyszedł, Madzia czuła tylko zmęczenie całodziennymi lekcjami i rodzaj żalu do siebie, że prawie wcale nie podźwignęła dziś pana Kazimierza ani rozbudziła jego geniuszu. "W każdym razie - myślała - już wie, że mu zastąpię siostrę i matkę... Siostrę on sam we mnie odgadł, a matkę przypomniałam mu." góra strony Emancypantki II/XXX